Hatred
by Cheri111
Summary: ok, at first lily and james both think they hate eachother, untill james finally admits that he likes her. so what will happen now?
1. Good night or bad night?

Chapter One Lily Evans point of view (When it's in some ones point of view you hear their thoughts)  
  
I Silently crept down the stairs of the girls' dormitories. Soft whispers filled the silent of the night. I looked at my watch, it was 3:12am. As I neared the end of the staircase, I saw four dark figures in the far corner of the room. I crept slowly towards them.  
  
"Lily is that you?" Sirius asked emerging from the darkness. Sirius Black was tall, about 6'0. He had black hair that fell into his blue eyes perfectly. He was a beater on the Gryfindor quiditch team, which made him strong; He was also one of the marauders, which made him very popular. The marauders were a group of four boys, which consisted of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew . They were the troublemakers of Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you doing up?" James asked standing next to Sirius. James was the same height as Sirius with Hazel eyes. His messy black hair never seemed to lie flat, it always spiked into different directions. He was also captain and seeker on the Gryfindor quiditch team, which made him strong and built  
  
"Couldn't sleep," I simply answered.  
  
"Why not" Remus asked. Remus was about an inch shorter than James. He had sandy blonde hair that usually spiked into the air. His beautiful blue eyes matched his sweet personality perfectly. He was a Prefect, Which meant that even though he was a marauder he had to watch the halls for any other trouble making.  
  
The last of the four was peter. Peter was short and not very strong. He wasn't smart like the others, and wasn't that popular. Actually he didn't fit in with the other three at all, but he was a marauder, which means he was respected.  
  
"I don't know. What are you three doing up?" I asked  
  
"Nothing" Sirius said nervously glancing at James. 'Why is he nervous?' I asked myself  
  
"Oh" I said simply. I walked over and sat in a squishy armchair by the fire. The guys looked at me like I was interrupting something  
  
"Ok then I'm going to go for a walk," I said getting up and leaving quickly praying that no one would follow. But of coarse someone did, and of all people that could've followed me it was the last person I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Evans wait up," James said catching up to me quickly. He took my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. I wasn't at all surprised by his strength.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"Nothing" I answered  
  
"Come on tell me," He said  
  
"Nothing James!" I snapped trying to free from his grip. But it was no use he was too strong  
  
"Lily don't lie to me!" James said tightening his hold on me  
  
"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that my family hates me? Or that my grades are slipping? Or that no one around here accepts me because I'm not a pureblood? Or that I hate my life and I wish I was never born to begin with? Is that what you want to hear?" I snapped. He immediately let go of me. I didn't know why but honestly I didn't care, I just ran. I didn't know where I was running or even why, but I ran.  
  
My eyes burned and I could feel the tears forming in them. I ran out onto the quiditch pitch and sat in the stands. I felt the tears streaming down my face; I did hate my life nothing ever seemed to go right. Just to add to my misery Sirius was headed up the stands after me.  
  
"Lils what wrong?" He asked panting hard  
  
"Does something all of a sudden have to be wrong with me?" I snapped. Sirius was shocked at me yelling at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered noticing what I had said.  
  
"You just seem really upset" Sirius said  
  
"I'm fine," I said. I shivered as the cold air went right through my robe. He must have noticed be cause he removed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Thanks" I said quietly  
  
"So what is going on?" he asked  
  
"I don't really know. I'm just really confused and I guess that the fact that my parents hate me is finally getting to me now more than ever" I said  
  
"Lils it's going to be ok" He comforted me  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"How about this summer you come stay with me instead of going home" Sirius said. A jolt of joy shot through my body  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"Yea" Sirius said  
  
"I'd really like that" I said.  
  
"Great" He said  
  
"But don't you usually stay at James'?" I asked  
  
"well this year we both can" he said. Stay at James? I thought  
  
"I don't know about that" I said  
  
"Come on its has to be better than your house" Sirius said  
  
"True" I said  
  
"And the potter mansion has way to many empty bedrooms, their always looking for guests" Sirius said.  
  
"What about James?" asked  
  
"What about him?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't think he'll want me staying there" I said  
  
"Yea he will" Sirius said  
  
"Why don't we head back to the common room?" I suggested  
  
"Sure" He said helping me up. If it were my choice I would stay out there all night with him. Sirius was the best friend you could have. He was always there for you. But I could tell that he was cold. We walked back into the now empty common room.  
  
"You should get some sleep," He said  
  
"Yea I guess. Goodnight" I said  
  
"Goodnight" He said. I walked halfway up the stairs before I turned around  
  
"Sirius?" I said  
  
"Yea" He answered  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
"Love ya," He said smiling  
  
"Love you too," I said. I walked up the stairs, fully forgetting that I still had his jacket.  
  
I lay in bed for about two hours before I decided I should get ready. Everyone else was still asleep. I dropped my feet to the cold floor and a shiver ran up my spine. I got up and quietly walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After I had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed I felt a lot more relaxed. Showers seemed to have that effect on me.  
  
I did my hair up into a high tie and walked silently down the stairs. Luckily the guys were there. I slowly walked over to Sirius and handed him his jacket.  
  
"Thanks" I said again  
  
"Anytime" He told me standing up. He pulled me into a hug. When we pulled apart I looked into James' eyes. Which was a mistake, inside I say hurt and pain. I quickly locked my eyes to the floor.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea I'm fine" I lied. I sat next to him on the couch. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned to see Amanda gracefully walking down them.  
  
"Good morning!" She said happily. She was always happy. I hated that! I hated the fact that she could be happy about everything, and that she was always smiling. Amanda was about the same height as me. She had short blonde hair to a little above her shoulders. She had hazel brown eyes and was in good shape.  
  
"Morning" I mumbled  
  
"What's up?" She asked excitedly  
  
"Nothing just chillin" Sirius said  
  
"Cool" She said sitting on the other side of me  
  
"So I heard your staying with me this summer evans" James said  
  
"Only if its ok with you" I said  
  
"It'll be great" James said  
  
"Great" I said  
  
"See" Sirius said to me  
  
"What time is it?" I asked  
  
"7:39am" Remus said I yawned  
  
"You sleep at all this morning?" Sirius asked  
  
"No" I said  
  
"Maybe you should stay here today and sleep" Sirius said  
  
"No I'm already behind" I said yawning  
  
"Ok" He said  
  
"You sleep?" I Asked  
  
"No" He said  
  
"You skipping classes" I asked  
  
"No" he said smiling, I smiled back.  
  
"Well we better go" James said  
  
"Yea" Amanda said  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey, Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	2. SKipping class?

Chapter two Narrator's point of view  
  
The six of them entered the great hall for breakfast. The air was filled with talk and laughter. They seated themselves at the Gryfindor table in this order; on one side you had James then Sirius then Lily. Across from James was Remus across from Sirius was peter and across From Lily was Amanda.  
  
James' point of view  
  
"Hey Jamsie" Kristy said walking over and sitting next to me. She's my girlfriend.  
  
"Hello huni" I said  
  
"How's my Jamsie doing?" Kristy asked me. Did I mention how much I hate that nickname?  
  
"Good and you" I asked  
  
"Great" She answered. I was silent for the next few minutes  
  
"Well I should go" Kristy said. She and I kissed and she walked away  
  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"you didn't seem to into her" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea well I think I'm going to break it off with her" I said  
  
"Why she's hot," Sirius said  
  
"But it's like she's not there" I said confusing myself  
  
"Right?" Sirius said also confused  
  
"Never mind," I said getting up and running after Kristy  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
"Sirius?" I asked. He turned to look at me  
  
"Yup" he asked  
  
"Just because a girl is hot doesn't mean you should date her" I said  
  
"Lily Evans, were you eavesdropping?" Sirius asked  
  
"Maybe, but don't avoid the subject" I said  
  
"I was just joking with him," Sirius said. I raised my eyebrow not believing him  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Nothing," I said shaking my head  
  
"So Lily what can we do today," Amanda asked hyperly  
  
"Um I don't know," I said  
  
"Oh well I was thinking that we" She started. I stopped listing and started thinking of different things. I heard her mumbling in the back round. That was another thing about Amanda she never shut up. I started to listen to the guys' conversation instead  
  
"So its next week?" Peter asked  
  
"Yea" Remus said  
  
"Ok we just need to tell James" Sirius said  
  
"So should we do that?" Amanda finished. I shook my head  
  
"Yea" I said  
  
"Ok let's go," She said  
  
"Go where?" I asked  
  
"I just told you," She said  
  
"Sorry I forgot" I said  
  
"To class" She said  
  
"Oh ok" I said getting up and leaving with her but before I could Sirius grabbed my wrist and spun me around. That seemed to be the only way people got my attention these days.  
  
"Yea?" I asked  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked  
  
"To class" I answered  
  
"Its so early though" he said  
  
"So" I said  
  
"I thought me and you could go to the common room and talk," he said  
  
"I thought we weren't skipping classes today?" I said  
  
"Well only the first one. Besides its charms, we have good grades in there" Sirius said  
  
"I guess so," I said  
  
"Lily you coming?" Amanda asked. I looked over at her and then down into Sirius' eyes.  
  
"No I'll catch up with you later" I said.  
  
"Ok see you later" She said walking away  
  
"Come on" Sirius said standing up and dragging me out of the great hall.  
  
"Bye Remus, bye Peter" I yelled. We ran all the way to the common room, when we got there we both fell onto the couch.  
  
"So what should we do?" I asked  
  
"Well do you want to talk about anything?" He asked  
  
"You mean my parents?" I asked  
  
"Yea. To get your feelings out" he said  
  
"Well lets just say I was a mistake" I said  
  
"Lily no you" He started  
  
"Yes I was" I said cutting him off  
  
"My father told me before I left this year" I said. I could feel my eyes starting to water again  
  
"Lily its going to be ok" Sirius said pulling me closer to him. I rested my head against his chest  
  
"It's you fathers loss if he can't see what a great person you are" He said  
  
"I, I just wish I was never born in the first place" I said. He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes  
  
"Don't ever say that. You have too many people who love you" Sirius said  
  
"Like who" I asked. He slowly leaned in and kissed me  
  
"Like me" He said smiling  
  
"And Remus, and Amanda, and James" He said. I laughed at that one  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"James?" I asked  
  
"Yes he may not show it but inside your one of the greatest friends to him" Sirius said  
  
"Then why doesn't he show it?" I asked  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said  
  
"So what, you named three people. Is that worth living for?" I asked  
  
"If you have one good love in you life its worth everything. And you have three" He said  
  
"Thanks Sirius" I said  
  
"There's no need to thank me" He said  
  
"Yes there is" I said  
  
"For what?" he said  
  
"You've made me change my view on things" I said  
  
"Glad to help" He said  
  
Hey Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Cheri 


	3. He Likes Her, He Likes Her Not

Chapter 3: He likes her, He likes her not.  
  
James' point of view  
  
A note appeared in front of Amanda with James' handwriting on it. She carefully unwrapped it and read  
  
'Where are Lily and Sirius?'  
  
' I don't know ' she wrote back  
  
'Well you're a lot of help'  
  
'Ask Remus' she handed me the note and I read it. Then I passed it to Remus. He read it and wrote  
  
'I think they went to the common room' Remus wrote  
  
'Why' I wrote  
  
' Talk about something'  
  
'Oh ok' I put the note in my bag and tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying. But there was no use. I had too much stuff on my mind. I raised my hand  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter" the professor asked  
  
"May I use the Bathroom?" I asked  
  
"Yes" The professor said. I quickly got up walked out of the room. As soon as I was out I ran towards the Gryfindor tower. When I got inside Sirius and Lily were playing wizard chess  
  
"Prongs what are you doing here?" Sirius asked  
  
"Got bored in class. What are you doing?" I asked  
  
"Just playing some chess," Sirius answered  
  
"Why'd you ditch class?" I asked wondering what they were doing in there  
  
"I just needed to talk to Sirius about something" Lily said  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
"So, want next game?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nah I got to get back to class, I'm on a bathroom break," I said smiling, Sirius laughed and I walked out of the common room.  
  
Sirius' point of view  
  
"Well the bells going to ring soon so I suggest we go," I said  
  
"Ok" Lily said. I helped her up and we walked to class. We had potions next, in which we were assigned partners. I was pared with Remus, James was paired with Peter, Lily was paired with Kristy Carson, and Amanda was paired with Matt Harper.  
  
"Remus what would I do if I told you I kissed Lily" I asked him  
  
"I don't know, I probably would mind that much. Why?" he said  
  
"Because I kissed Lily," I said quickly  
  
"You what!" Remus yelled  
  
"Boys! Keep you voices down," the Professor yelled  
  
"Yes professor" Remus and I said together  
  
"I thought you said you would care!" I hissed silently  
  
"I didn't think I would" Remus said  
  
"Why do u care?" I said  
  
"Well look at the relationships you've had with other girls you dated" Remus whispered  
  
"Were not dating though," I said  
  
"How did your other relationships start?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Ok good point. But you know I would never hurt Lily" I said  
  
"Yea I guess" Remus said  
  
"Ok then" I said  
  
"Wait does that mean you are going to date her?" Remus asked  
  
"No, were just friends" I said  
  
"Ok" Remus said  
  
"You sure?" Remus asked  
  
"Yes Remus" I said  
  
"Ok" Remus said again  
  
"Should I tell James?" I asked  
  
"Why wouldn't you" Remus asked  
  
"Because he likes her," I said  
  
"No he doesn't" Remus said  
  
"Yes he does," I said  
  
"He hates her," Remus said  
  
"That's why he ran out of class when he knew I was up in the common room with her right?" I asked  
  
"He didn't go to the bathroom?" Remus asked  
  
"No," I said  
  
"He does like her," Remus said  
  
"Yea," I said  
  
"It all makes sense now," Remus said  
  
"Yea. But he won't admit it to himself," Sirius said  
  
"So we have to make him realize it," Remus said  
  
"Exactly!" I said  
  
"But how?" Remus said  
  
"I'm not sure," I said thinking  
  
"Why don't we see what he says when you tell him you kissed Lily then confront him about it" Remus said  
  
"Ok but if he tries to kill me you have to stop him" I said  
  
"Whatever" Remus said. After the bell rang we, Remus and I walked back up to the common room with James. We went up to the guy's dorm.  
  
"James I have to tell you something" I started  
  
"What Sirius?" James asked  
  
"Well I, I kissed Lily" I said quickly  
  
"Oh" James said calmly  
  
"Well why would you kiss her?" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said. I couldn't believe he was being so calm. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't like her.  
  
"So your ok with it?" I asked  
  
"Yea. Were you expecting me to be mad or something?" James said  
  
"Well yea" I said  
  
"Why would I be mad?" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said quietly. James laughed and shook his head. We walked down to the common room  
  
"So when did you kiss her?" James asked  
  
"About twenty minutes before you came up to the common room on your bathroom break" I said calmly  
  
"Oh" he said. There was a crack in his voice, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"So what should we do?" Remus asked  
  
"Go to lunch" I suggested. We walked to the great hall; there weren't as many people as usual. That might have been because for once we were early. We walked in and sat down next to the girls.  
  
"Hello ladies" Remus said. James and I were still quiet.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I watched James and Sirius sit down quietly. After about ten minutes James still hadn't eaten anything. Which was very unusual for him  
  
James you ok" Amanda asked  
  
"Yea why?" he asked  
  
"You haven't touched your food," She said  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said  
  
"Your always hungry" I said  
  
"Why do you care?" he said  
  
"I was just pointing out something," I said. Here we go again  
  
"Well I think I can take care of myself" he said  
  
"James calm down" Sirius said  
  
"I'm fine" James said sharply. I don't think I had ever seen him snap at Sirius. The two were closer than brothers.  
  
"James! Get a hold of yourself man" Sirius said  
  
"I'm going for a walk," James said leaving.  
  
"What's his problem?" I asked  
  
"I honestly don't know" Sirius said  
  
"Weird" Amanda said  
  
"You know James, He's got problems" Peter said  
  
"Peter?" Remus said  
  
"What?" Peter asked  
  
"Never mind" Remus said  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Amanda asked  
  
"I don't know about you but im going to go find James" Sirius said getting up and leaving  
  
"Count me in" Remus said catching up to him  
  
"Guys wait up," Peter yelled chasing after them  
  
"I'm going to the library," I said  
  
"Why?" Amanda asked  
  
"Why do you think?" I asked  
  
"Study?" Amanda said  
  
"Yup" I said  
  
"Ok I'll meet up with you later then" Amanda said. I got up and left. I walked the long halls to the library. On my way I could hear Sirius yelling for James. I stepped into the library and started to search up and down the isles for a book, but before I found one I bumped into the least person I expected.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked starring up into the hazel eyes of James Potter, but quickly locked my eyes to the bookshelf behind him.  
  
"I don't know," he said  
  
"Sirius is looking for you," I said  
  
"I know" James said  
  
"Oh so your hiding in here" I said  
  
"It's the last place anyone would look for me," he said  
  
"Good point" I said. Wait did I just agree with potter  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked  
  
"Looking for a book to do my charms homework," I said  
  
"Oh that essay" James said  
  
"Yea, you do it," I asked  
  
"Yea its already finished" he said  
  
"Right?" I said  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" he asked  
  
"I believe you, but he just assigned it like 3 hours ago" I said wondering how and when he did it  
  
"So" he said  
  
"So how and when did you do it?" I asked  
  
"That's a secret between the marauders," he said  
  
"Everything's a secret between you guys," I said  
  
"Yea pretty much" he said. It went quiet for a minute  
  
"Well I got to go" I said turning around. But he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. That was getting really annoying to me  
  
"Wait. I heard you kissed Sirius," he said  
  
"Yea so" I said  
  
"Just checking my resources," he said  
  
"Right?" I said confused. Again I turned around but he spun me around again.  
  
"What" I asked  
  
"Nothing" he said  
  
"You scare me," I said  
  
"Good" James said. I looked up into his eyes again, but quickly looked away. I never wanted people to look into my eyes. I was afraid all they would see is pain. I think the only person who knew my pain was Sirius.  
  
"Why don't you let people look into you eyes?" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"Well you should" James said  
  
"Well I cant," I said  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"I just cant ok," I said  
  
"Ok" he said. I turned and left.

Hey, Please review!  
  
Thanks, Cheri 


	4. Peachie

"Lily" Sirius said running towards me  
  
"Yea" I said  
  
"Have you seen James?" He asked.  
  
"No" I lied. Why did I just lie? I thought  
  
"Ok, cause we've looked everywhere" Sirius said  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked knowing the answer  
  
"Yea, I think" Sirius said  
  
"I don't think you have," I said  
  
"What are you talking about" he asked  
  
"Where the last place you would look for James?" I asked  
  
"The library!" Remus said  
  
"Why? Is he there?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know, but if I was hiding I'd go to the last place someone would look for me" I said  
  
"Great idea Lils" Sirius said running past me. But why did I cover for James? I asked myself. Over and over again but I couldn't come up with an answer. I walked slowly up to the common room and sat on the couch. Surprisingly James popped up behind me  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed  
  
"Shhh sorry Evans" he said  
  
"What the, where the, how the hell did you get up here so fast" I asked  
  
"Secret" he said  
  
"I'm going to kill you," I said standing up  
  
"Why?" he asked smiling  
  
"First, everything about you is a secret. Second, you scared me half to death." I said  
  
"Third?" he asked  
  
"I don't have a third," I said  
  
"How can you not have a third?" he asked  
  
"I don't, James don't change the subject," I said  
  
"What subject would that be? He asked  
  
"I don't know." I said  
  
"Well then it mustn't have been a very good subject," he said  
  
"Potter! I'm going to kill you" he ran and I chased after him. We got all the way out onto the grounds when he finally stopped  
  
"Evans calm down" He said putting his hands in the air signaling me to stop  
  
"Fine" I said  
  
"Really?" he said  
  
"Well you run way to fast" I said trying to catch my breath. He laughed  
  
"How did this start again?" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"So we ran all the way out here for something we can't remember" he said  
  
"Pretty much" I said. I couldn't believe it; James and I were getting along  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled running up to him  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked  
  
"Why the hell was Lily chasing you?" he said glancing at me  
  
"I don't exactly know" James said looking at me  
  
"Well he scared me in the common room, then he started being sarcastic and stuff" I Said  
  
"Lily? Do you know how stupid that sounds? When is James not sarcastic?" Sirius said  
  
"Good point" I said  
  
"Hello?" James said  
  
"What?" both Sirius and I said.  
  
"I'm only standing right here," James said  
  
"Oh yea sorry about that" Sirius said  
  
"But its true" Sirius said  
  
"I can be Serious" James said  
  
"No you cant, I'm Sirius" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius, be serious" James said  
  
"I am" Sirius said  
  
"Whatever" I said walking away. Sirius grabbed my wrist and spun me around  
  
"What is with that?" I asked  
  
"With what" Sirius asked  
  
"With grabbing my wrist to get my attention," I said  
  
"Well you don't seem to listen otherwise" Sirius said  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
"So why'd you stop me?" I asked  
  
"Um. I forget," he said  
  
"Ok then I'll be going," I said, but he wouldn't let go of me  
  
"Sirius?" I asked  
  
"Yea?" he said  
  
"You can let go of me," I said  
  
"I know," he said  
  
"So why aren't you?" I asked  
  
"I don't know," he said  
  
"Well if you two are going to stand around here all day I'll be going" James said leaving  
  
"Ok. Come on Sirius, let go," I said  
  
"Why should I?" he asked  
  
"Because I'm your friend, and I have to go," I said  
  
"You might be my friend but where do you have to go" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"Then your free to be with me" he said  
  
"I guess but where?" I asked  
  
"Right here" he said  
  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
  
"This" he said as He leaned in and kissed me  
  
"Oh well I" I started but was cut off when he kissed me again. This time I kissed back, which was a mistake. I didn't want to date Sirius. He was there to be my friend and friend only. But he was such a great kisser.  
  
"Sirius" I said quietly turning my head.  
  
"Yes" he said softly  
  
"I can't do this," I added looking back up into his icy blue eyes and I ran.  
  
"Lily!" he called after me. But I didn't stop. I just wanted to get away. So I kept running. I could hear him running behind me. I knew he was faster that me. I knew he would catch up at any time, but I didn't care. I just kept running until I got in to the common room and ran up the girl's stairs. I locked myself in the girl's dorm  
  
"Lily!" Sirius yelled from the foot of the stairs  
  
Sirius' point of view  
  
"Lily comes on. I'm sorry!" I yelled. But there was no response 'why was I so stupid!'  
  
"What's going on Padfoot?" James asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"I did a very stupid thing. Lily!" I said  
  
"What did you do?" James asked  
  
"I kissed her again. Lily come on!" I said  
  
"And?" James asked  
  
"And we started to make out. Lily!" I said  
  
"And?" James asked  
  
"And she ran" I said  
  
"Oh" James said  
  
"Lils! I'm sorry!" I yelled.  
  
"She won't come out," James said  
  
"Fine then I'll go up," I said. I got my broom, flew up to the door and landed. As I tossed my broom to the side I tried to open the door. It was locked.  
  
Lily! Let me in!" I yelled  
  
"NO" she yelled from the inside  
  
"Fine! I'm coming in on the count of 3, 2, 1" I took out my wand and blew open the door  
  
"Sirius!" Lily yelled  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"This is the girls dorm," she yelled  
  
"So? I asked  
  
"So I could've been changing," she said  
  
"I don't care, I need to talk to you," I said  
  
"I don't want to talk Sirius" Lily said trying to walk past me. I grabbed her waist.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily yelled turning around  
  
"Lily you are going to talk to me!" I said. She didn't answer  
  
"Now, What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Nothing" she said  
  
"Then what just happened?" I asked  
  
"Look. Sirius you are my best friend. I want to keep it that way," Lily said.  
  
"Why keep it that way when we can be more" I said looking into her eyes  
  
"Because. What would happen if we did date? And then something happened, and we broke up. Would we still be friends? Probably not" she said. I thought about it for a moment  
  
"But what is life with out risks" I pointed out  
  
"I could never risk your friendship. I don't care if it could be better. I don't want to take the chance of it getting worse." Lily said I looked into her eyes and saw fear.  
  
"Ok" I said softly, pulling her into a hug. I walked out of her room and into the common room. James was on the couch  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked  
  
"Peachie" I said 


	5. I did not call her hot!

"So I'm guessing that you're not dating?" James said  
  
"Nope" I said  
  
"Well I guess that's a good thing," he said  
  
"Why" I asked  
  
"Because she has a very bad temper" James said  
  
"Only to you" I said  
  
"She threatened to kill me," James said  
  
"When does she not?" I said  
  
"True, but she's never actually tried" James said  
  
"True, but you could take her," I said  
  
"True, but I wouldn't hurt her," James said  
  
"True, wait why do we keep saying true? Any way I know you wouldn't hurt her. But if she was trying to kill you, you could easily push her off of you, and you can run a lot faster" I pointed out  
  
"True" James said  
  
"But?" I asked  
  
"No but" he said  
  
"Oh ok. I win," I said  
  
"This time" James said  
  
"Prongs, I think we need help," I said  
  
"Yea. But those people just mess with your head, they make you worse," James said  
  
"True" Sirius said.  
  
James point of view (Remember when its some ones point of view you hear their thoughts)  
  
Lily walked down the stairs. She looks so hot. Wait did I just say Lily looks hot. No I couldn't of. Oh my god I'm going crazy.  
  
"Hey guys" Lily said. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear her.  
  
"Hey Lily" Sirius said. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch  
  
"Hello, you there?" she asked waving a hand in front of my face  
  
"What? Oh yea hi" I said. I did not call her hot!  
  
"Right? So Sirius what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said.  
  
"James what should we do" Sirius said  
  
"Huh, oh yea sure" I said  
  
"James?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea" I asked  
  
"Never mind" Sirius said  
  
"What?" James said  
  
"He asked you what you should do and you said yes," Lily told me  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm tired" I lied. You so called her hot! My other side told me. It was weird, I have like two sides, and they both argue inside my head. I looked into Lily's eyes and she looked away.  
  
"You really need to stop that," I said  
  
"I know," she said  
  
"Stop what?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing" Lily answered quickly  
  
"Right?" Sirius said. They locked eyes for a moment. She lets Sirius look into her eyes, I thought. Well she also kissed Sirius. Yea but then she got mad, only because she doesn't want to loose him, true but still  
  
"Potter? You there?" Lily asked me  
  
"Yea sorry" I said  
  
"You're really dazed today," Lily said  
  
"Yea" I said. She's being nice. Wait why, something's wrong.  
  
"What are you doing tonight Evans?" I asked  
  
"Probably writing or something,why?" Lily asked  
  
"Just wondering" I said.  
  
"What are you writing?" Sirius asked  
  
"Oh this romance story thing," Lily said  
  
"What's it about" I asked  
  
"These two people who are completely different learn to love each other," Lily said  
  
"Sound cool" Sirius said  
  
"Sounds weird," I said  
  
"Well what do you know?" Lily said  
  
"I Know that's not possible in real life" I said  
  
"Yes it is" Lily said  
  
"Well when you're done you'll have to let me read it then" I said  
  
"Fine" Lily said  
  
"Fine I said  
  
"Fine" Sirius said  
  
"Huh?" both Lily and I said at the same time  
  
"I don't know I had to say something," Sirius said  
  
"Whatever" I said  
  
"Well I'm right in the middle of you two fighting" Sirius said  
  
"Sorry about that Sirius" Lily said  
  
"It ok" Sirius said  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked Sirius  
  
"I don't know" Sirius answered  
  
"How about a game of quiditch" I asked  
  
"Well when's the first practice going to be?" Sirius asked  
  
"In a couple of weeks" I answered  
  
"So we are going to go play a game of quiditch by ourselves in the dark?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well we could ask the other people on the team if they want to go play" I said  
  
"But in the dark?" Sirius asked  
  
"Why not, it will improve our game," I said  
  
"Ok whatever" Sirius said  
  
"Lets go round up everyone who wants to play," I said leaving, Sirius right behind me.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I ran up to my dorm and got my notebook and ran back down stairs. I opened the notebook and read where I had left off, and started to write  
  
"What's your problem?" Katie screamed  
  
"What do you mean what's my problem? Your the one who's going to leave just because a few bad things happened to you" Mike said. Katie and mike were standing about 2 feet apart from each other.  
  
"You'll never get it will you" Katie said, he voice becoming softer and tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Get what? You wont talk to me, so how will I ever get it" mike asked  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to live in a family where everyone hates you?" Katie asked. Mike didn't answer  
  
"Do you know what its like for everyone at school to hate you? And the ones who don't hate you don't really know who you are, because you are afraid to act like yourself?" Katie asked.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" mike asked  
  
"Because I'll never fit in. you are the only person who has seen the real me, and look at us. We are constantly fighting. For reasons no one known. We hate each other, or so it seems" Katie said  
  
"I don't hate you" Mike said cutting her off  
  
"Well you sure act like it" Katie said turning around and walking away leaving mike standing alone in the rain.  
  
I stopped writing, and started to think. Maybe he should've stopped her. What should happen next? I closed the notebook and brought it back upstairs. As I came down the stairs Amanda was walking in the common room.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's up" she asked  
  
"Nothing, just thinking" I said  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
"Mike and Katie" I answered  
  
"Who?" she asked  
  
"My story" I said  
  
"Oh ok" she said  
  
"So what are you up too?" I asked  
  
"Nothing" she answered  
  
"What happened to Remus and peter?" I asked  
  
"I don't know," she answered  
  
"What's up with you tonight?" I asked  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"You seem a lot happier than usual," I said  
  
"It's jean," she said (a/n jean is pronounced like john just spelt differently)  
  
"What's with jean?" I asked  
  
"He asked me out" she said  
  
"So you're dating," I asked  
  
"Uh huh" she answered  
  
"Wow, cool" I said  
  
"Yea" She said lying down on the couch  
  
"Have fun" I said  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"Nothing" I said  
  
"Whatever" she said happily. I walked out of the common room and onto the quiditch pitch. There were about 14 people flying around. I'm guessing someone casted a color spell, because some were dressed in gold and some were in red. All Gryfindor colors. I seated myself high in the stands and watched them play.  
  
These guys are good, I thought to myself. Especially James. Wait did I just complement James? That's not possible. Well he is captain for a reason. So he has to be good. Yea that's it. I watched him fly. I think he was actually playing rather than showing off. Weird.  
  
"Look James, Lily's here" Sirius said flying by him  
  
"Lily? Whoa" James saying almost falling off his broom. I couldn't hear what Sirius had told him, or if he had told him anything but it was funny to almost see him fall.  
  
"Hey Evans" he said flying over  
  
"Nice flying their potter" I said sarcastically  
  
"Easy mistake" he said  
  
"Yea ok" I said  
  
"I wasn't paying attention," he said  
  
"Whatever" I said  
  
"Believe what you want," he said a flew away  
  
"I will," I said silently to myself  
  
"Hey Lils" Sirius said  
  
"Hey Siri" I said  
  
"Whatcha doing here?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, didn't want to hand out with Amanda so I decided to come here" I said  
  
"She getting annoying?" he asked  
  
"She's always been," I said. He laughed  
  
"I know what you mean. But why do you hang out with her?" He asked  
  
"Why do you?" I asked  
  
"Ok were even," Sirius, said. In laughed  
  
"Shouldn't you get back to the game?" I asked. Sirius turned around just as James scored  
  
"Nah James has got it covered" he said. Just then the other team scored  
  
"Ok maybe I should go" he said  
  
"C-ya" I said  
  
"Bye" he flew out back onto the field and stole the quaffle. I was suddenly confused. James was always seeker. Sirius was beater. I guess they were just playing freely with out bludgers since I didn't see any. Weirdest game I've ever seen. I watched them play for a few more minutes then walked back up to the common room. when I got there Amanda had already gone to bed. I was tired too so I also went to bed. But something awoke me about and hour later. I walked down into the common room (still in my pjs) to find the guys sitting on the couch  
  
"That was a great game" Sirius said  
  
"Yea it was" James said  
  
. 


	6. Remember when

"Who won?' I asked walking up to them  
  
"We did" Sirius said  
  
"Sorry did we wake you?" James asked  
  
"No" I lied  
  
"Ok" Sirius said.  
  
"You guys were flying pretty good," I said  
  
James' point of view  
  
"Thanks" I said looking into her eyes. This time she actually looked Back. In her eyes was sadness. I looked over at Sirius  
  
"So lils what's up?" Sirius said  
  
"Nothing much just tired" Lily said  
  
"Then you should go to bed," he said  
  
"Ok dad, goodnight" she said. I laughed and glanced at Sirius. He obviously didn't get it  
  
"Night lils" I said. Wait I called her by first name 'stupid'. Lily turned around and looked at me  
  
"I'm tired," I said  
  
"Whatever" she said and walked up the stairs  
  
"Dad?" Sirius asked himself  
  
"Never mind" James said getting up and going to bed.  
  
I awoke the next morning around four. I quietly got dressed and walked down into the common room. I seated myself in the corner of the room. About thirty minutes later lily came down with her diary. She obviously didn't see me and sat on the couch and started to write.  
  
"Hey lily" I said. 'Why do I keep using her first name?' she jumped  
  
"How long have you been there?" she asked  
  
"About thirty minutes" I said  
  
"Doing what?" she asked  
  
"Well at first nothing but the last five minutes watching you," I said  
  
"That's just scary," she said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Yes it is," I said to myself. I walked back up to the common room. Remus was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey Rem" I said  
  
"Hey prongs," he said  
  
"What's up?" I asked  
  
"Nothing you?" he asked  
  
"Same" I said  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked  
  
"Couldn't sleep, you?" I said  
  
"Same" he said. He got up and walked into the bathroom. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I looked at my alarm clock it was 4:45am. I sighed, got up and walked back down to the common room. I sat on the couch in front of the now unlit fire. Surprisingly I feel asleep there.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I walked back down the stairs around five. On my way down I saw someone asleep on the couch. I recognized the hair. It was James. He's the only one with hair like that. I quietly walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I did not just think that!  
  
"Potter?" I said quietly  
  
"James" I said a little louder  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"What" he said shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. I hated when he did that.  
  
"Oh Evans what are you doing in the guys dorm?" he asked  
  
"Your not in the guys dorm" I said  
  
"Oh" He said laughing and looking around  
  
"I guess I fell asleep her this morning" he said  
  
"Guess so," I said. We locked eyes for a moment  
  
"That's weird," he said  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"You let me look into your eyes," he said  
  
"Well I thought it was time I listened to your advice," I said  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful," he said  
  
"And what do you see in them" I asked  
  
"Pain" he said quietly  
  
"That's why I hate when people look into my eyes," I said  
  
"Yea but I've known you for six years" he said  
  
"But if you remember correctly we didn't get off to the best start" I said  
  
Flash back  
  
Lily was walking joyfully down the roads of diagon alley. As she passed a shop she noticed a new broom. She stopped and admired it when a messy haired boy bumped into her knocking them both to the ground.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"I remember," he said  
  
"Yea" I said  
  
"But it went well after that" he said  
  
Flash back  
  
The boy stood up and helped lily off the ground.  
  
"Hi I'm James potter!" he said a little to hyper  
  
"Um hi I'm lily Evans," she said  
  
"I'm Sirius" Sirius said  
  
"Hi Sirius" Lily said  
  
"Your really pretty" James said messing up his already messy hair  
  
"Thanks" lily said blushing. James ran his hand through his hair again  
  
"Why do you do that?" lily asked  
  
"Do what?" he asked  
  
"Mess up your hair" lily said  
  
"I don't know," he said  
  
"Oh" lily said  
  
"So Sirius, whats your last name?" lily asked  
  
"I don't have a last name," he said smiling  
  
"You have to have a last name" lily said  
  
"Well I do but I hate it" Sirius said  
  
"Well what is it?" lily asked  
  
"Black. Sirius black" he said  
  
"What's wrong with your last name" Lily asked  
  
"You mean you've never heard it before?" he asked  
  
"No" Lily said  
  
"Thank god!" he said  
  
"Well what's wrong with it" Lily asked  
  
"Nothing it's just my family" he said  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
"Where's your mum or dad?" James asked  
  
"There not here" lily said  
  
"Why not?" James asked  
  
"Because they don't really care," lily said  
  
"Oh you must me a muggle born" James said  
  
"What's that?" lily asked  
  
"Definitely a muggle born" Sirius said  
  
"A muggle born is someone with non magical parents," James explained  
  
"Oh then yes I am a muggle born" Lily said  
  
"So they don't care about magical stuff?" James asked  
  
"No they don't care about me" lily said  
  
"That's not nice to say" James said  
  
"No they really don't" lily said  
  
"My parents don't care about me either" Sirius said  
  
"IS that why you hate your name?" Lily asked  
  
"One of the reasons" Sirius said  
  
End of flash back  
  
"You and Sirius seem to have a lot in common with your families" James said  
  
"Yea I guess we do," I said  
  
"What happened to our friendship?" James asked  
  
"I don't know. I guess somewhere in third year something happened" I said  
  
"Weird" James said  
  
"Yea" I said. We sat in silence till Remus came down  
  
"Hey Remus" James said  
  
"Hey guys," He said  
  
"Hi" I said  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Nothing just going over memories" James said  
  
"Sounds fun" Remus said  
  
"Yea come join us," I said  
  
"Ok which memory?" he asked  
  
"We'll we went over when we first met. So how about when we met you" James said  
  
"Sounds good" Remus said  
  
Flash back  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius walked up to the platform with Mr. And Mrs. Potter. They showed them how to get through the barrier and went with them till they were on the train. Once the three were on the train they searched for and empty compartment. The only one left had one student in it. He was sandy blonde with deep gray eyes.  
  
"Hi can we sit in here?" James asked  
  
"Sure" the boy said. The three walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin" the boy said  
  
"Hi I'm James Potter, this is Sirius black and Lily Evans" James said  
  
"Hi" Both Sirius and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Hi" He said. Lily looked at all three of the boys. She felt lucky to be sitting in a compartment with three really cute guys  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Wait you thought I was cute?" James asked  
  
"Yea" I blushed  
  
"Home come you didn't tell me?" he asked  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"Forget it James" Remus said  
  
"Fine" James said  
  
"We should go get Sirius" Remus said  
  
"Yea, I'll go get him," James said. A minute later and very sleepy but very cute looking Sirius came down the stairs.  
  
"So were going through memories," HE asked  
  
"Yup" I said  
  
"Cool" she said sitting on the other side of me.  
  
"So where were we?" Remus said  
  
Flash back  
  
Halfway through the train ride, Sirius, James, and Remus ordered enough candy to feed everyone on the train.  
  
"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" James asked  
  
"House?" Lily asked  
  
"Yea there's Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw" Sirius said  
  
"I want to be in Gryfindor" James said  
  
"Me too" Sirius said  
  
"Me three" Remus said  
  
"Then I guess I do too," Lily said  
  
"Cool" James said  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Lets skip to the sorting" James said  
  
"Ok" everyone said  
  
Flash back  
  
The four walked into the great hall and walked up to the very front by the teacher's table. They stood there until their name was called.  
  
"Pettigrew"  
  
"Gryfindor" the hat yelled  
  
"Petrie (Amanda)"  
  
"Gryfindor"  
  
"Snape"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Black, N"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Black, S"  
  
Gryfindor  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Gyrfindor"  
  
"Evans"  
  
"Gryfindor"  
  
"Lupin"  
  
"Gryfindor"  
  
After everyone was sorted the seated themselves at the table, on one side you had James then Sirius then Lily. Across from James was Remus. Across from Sirius was Peter Pettigrew; across from Lily was Amanda Petrie.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"That's funny how we still sit in that exact order" Sirius said  
  
"It is" James said  
  
"What other memories do we have" Lily said  
  
"Oh I got a good one" Sirius said  
  
Please review! 


	7. More memories

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this for awhile!! Forgive me? Anywayz we left off with telling memories. So here ya go.....  
  
Flash back  
  
"James potter I am going to kill you!" lily screamed running down the stairs of the girls dorm. She was covered in green slime.  
  
"Why you look lovely," James said smiling. Lily smacked him  
  
"You will so pay for this!" she screamed walking back up the stairs.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"That was so funny" James said  
  
"No it wasn't" Lily said.  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily was on the couch reading her diary; James and Sirius were right behind her. James was trying to lean over the couch to read what she was writing when he fell  
  
"Ahh" James yelled  
  
"Ahh!" Lily screamed  
  
"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Lily asked  
  
"Why you look lovely tonight," Sirius said  
  
"Don't sweet talk me right now Sirius!" lily yelled  
  
"We weren't doing anything!" James said  
  
"You two should really be ashamed of yourselves" lily said walking past them  
  
"But you really do look lovely tonight lily!" James yelled  
  
"Shut up" she screamed back at him  
  
End of flash back  
  
Narrator's point of view  
  
"I remember that" Sirius said  
  
"Yea, you were writing about how much you hate me," James said  
  
"Well I had a reason" Lily said.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Ok Remus, you got it?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yup" Remus said. He snuck up to the girl's dorm on his broom and quietly entered. He snuck in and charmed the room so black goo was everywhere. He snuck back down the stairs and sat with James, Sirius and peter on the couch  
  
"Did it work?" James asked  
  
"Ahhhh!" a scream was heard from the room  
  
"Yup" Remus said. Lily ran down the stair in her pjs  
  
"What the hell did you guys do?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked  
  
"I should've know it was you James" Lily screamed at him  
  
"But it wasn't" James said  
  
"Yea right. You will so pay for this!" Lily screamed  
  
End of flash back  
  
"That was you!" she screamed at Remus  
  
"Shhhh yes it was me" Remus said  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry James" lily said  
  
"It' ok. You never got me back anyway" James said  
  
"Cause its impossible to" lily said  
  
"Exactly" James said grinning  
  
"What did you guys do anyway the time on the field after lily chased me?" James asked  
  
"Well to sum it up, Sirius wouldn't let me go, and then we kissed, and then I ran" Lily said  
  
"Right?" James said  
  
"Member the time you kissed James?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lily truth or dare?" Sirius asked  
  
"Truth"  
  
"What do you really think of your parents" Sirius asked  
  
"Ok dare" Lily said  
  
"Ok I dare you to kiss James" Sirius said.  
  
"Wait can I change back to truth" lily asked  
  
"No" Sirius said  
  
"Fine" she said. She quickly kissed James on the cheek  
  
"No I meant a real kiss," Sirius said  
  
"Fine" Lily said. She leaned in and kissed James. The kiss lasted about ten seconds  
  
"That's more like it" Sirius said smiling.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"That was the weirdest game of truth or dare I ever played" Lily said  
  
"You have to play with us this summer then" Sirius said  
  
"Oh god" Lily said  
  
"We have to play yahoo this summer too" Sirius said  
  
"Yea that'll be awesome" James said  
  
"Yahoo?" lily asked  
  
"It's a drinking game," Remus said  
  
"Oh, how do you play?" lily asked  
  
"Well it's a card game, every time you draw a queen you have to take a shot. You can't point or curse or you have to take another shot. Plus some other stuff we will explain later" Rmeus explained  
  
"Sounds fun" Lily said  
  
"Oh we have a drinker on our hands" Sirius said  
  
"Shut up!" lily joked  
  
"I remember last year you started to make out with my sister" James said to Sirius  
  
"You what?" lily said  
  
"I was under the influence of alcohol," Sirius said  
  
"Yea ok" Lily said.  
  
"I was" Sirius said  
  
"Ok" Lily said  
  
"You don't believe me," Sirius said  
  
"Yes I do" Lily said  
  
"Both of you shut up" Remus said.  
  
"Oh remember the summer when..."  
  
Flash back  
  
"I'm bored," Sirius said sitting on the couch in James's living room.  
  
"Me too" James said. He was leaning up against the wall  
  
"What can we do" Remus asked. He was also sitting on the couch  
  
"Truth or dare?" peter asked. He was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Not fun without the girls" Sirius said  
  
"SO lets go see the girls," James said  
  
"Awesome!" Sirius said  
  
"Ahhh!" lily screamed and James rolled out of the fire and into her living room.  
  
"What the hell" she asked  
  
"Hi Evans!" James said. Sirius came out of the fire next  
  
"Lily!" he screamed giving her a hug. Remus then peter came next  
  
"Hey" Remus said  
  
"Hi" peter said  
  
"What are you doing here?" lily asked  
  
"Lily were going now. Your not aloud to leave the house understood!" her mother said  
  
"Hide!" lily whispered. James ran in the closet peter ran under the couch and Sirius and Remus hid behind the couch  
  
"Yes Julia" lily said to her mother. Her mother left the house after her father.  
  
"Damn" Sirius said  
  
"What?" lily asked  
  
"Your family is almost as bad as mine" Sirius said  
  
"Yea" lily said sitting on the couch  
  
"Oww" peter yelped from under the couch.  
  
"Sorry peter!" lily yelled getting up.  
  
"So what's going on?" lily asked  
  
"Nothing much. Were sleeping over!" Sirius said  
  
"Where?" lily asked  
  
"Here" Sirius said  
  
"What? No your not" lily said  
  
"Fine then your sleeping at James'" Sirius said  
  
"I cant" lily said  
  
"No ones going to notice" Sirius said  
  
"I guess but" lily said  
  
"Come on. Please...." Sirius said with a puppy face  
  
"Ok" lily said  
  
"Lets go!" James said. Her crawled into the fire  
  
"Potters house!" he yelled throwing dust. This went on for each one of them  
  
End of flash back  
  
Just then other people started to come down into the common room.  
  
"Well it looks like we will have to finish this one later" Remus said  
  
"Well we should do this more often" Sirius said  
  
"Yea its fun" James said  
  
"Ok I'll see you in class" Lily said walking back up to her dorm.  
  
"She's so hot" James said aloud  
  
"What?" Sirius asked  
  
"Huh what?" James said  
  
"You just said lily was hot" Sirius said  
  
"No I didn't" James said  
  
"Yea you did" Remus said  
  
"No I didn't I said she's hot. I could've been thinking of anyone," James said  
  
"But you were looking at lily" Sirius said  
  
"But I was spaced out" James said  
  
"Whatever" Sirius said 


	8. Admitting the truth

"We should skip class," Sirius said.

"Yea I'm sure the professor wont notice all five of us gone" Remus said sarcastically

"Yea" James said

"Wait how'd we get five?" Sirius asked

"Peters going to wake up soon" Remus said

"Oh ok" Sirius said

"Yea, let's wake him and go to breakfast," James said

"Ok." Sirius said. They walked up the stairs and five minutes later came down with a full dressed very sleepy peter. They seated them selves in the great hall. Lily came in with Amanda a few minutes later.

"Morning Amanda" Remus said

"Morning guys" she said

"Morning" the other three said.

"Where's Jean?" Lily asked. And if almost on queue Jean sat down next to Amanda.

"So you must be Jean," Sirius said

"Yea" jean said

"We heard so much about you" James said

"Really?" Jean asked looking at Amanda

"Don't worry, most of it was good" Sirius said grinning

"Most?" jean said

"Yea, she let some things slip but other than that" James said

"What?" Jean asked. But before Sirius said anything Amanda practically lunged at him

"Tisk tisk Amanda, don't deny the truth," James said

"I'm going to kill you," she said

"Wow two death threats in one month. Go James" Sirius said. James looked over at Lily who was smiling

"I don't believe you two" Jean said.

"You should. They're telling the truth," Lily said smiling at James

"So what has she been saying about me?" jean asked

"Only small little things. Like your breath and your" Lily started but was cut off by Sirius putting his hand over her mouth

"Shh don't tell Amanda's secrets" Sirius said

"No come on tell me," Jean said getting a little annoyed. Amanda was banging her head against the table

"Jean, do you know who we are?" Sirius asked referring to him, James, Remus, and peter

"The marauders?" he said

"Exactly, and what do we do best?" Sirius asked

"Prank?" he said

"Exactly, what do you think were doing now?" James asked

"Your messing with my mind aren't you?' he asked

"Yup" Sirius said

"But what about lily?" he asked

"She's in on it" James said

"You guys really know how to fool someone" jean said

"Our pleasure" Sirius said. Amanda was still banging her head against the table

"Amanda..." Sirius said lifting her head

"I am still going to kill you," she said to both of them. Then looking at lily

"Come on jean lets go" she said leading him out of the great hall. Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius started to but out laughing.

"That was the best," Remus said

"HE actually believed us," Sirius said

"Great work lils" James said

"Glad to help" she said. They locked eyes for minute then she looked down and blushed

"Going back?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"With not letting me look into your eyes?" he said

"Oh, I guess its just habit" she quickly covered

"Lily?" he asked

"Yes James" she answered. He ran his hand through his hair

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. Lily heart sank.

Lily's point of view

No! No! No! He did not go back his old self. No! I thought he changed. For one year I thought he wasn't going to ask me out! For one year I thought he actually hated me, and I liked it.

"No" I said and quickly left

"That went well," Sirius said.

"You think?" James asked

"I'll go after her," Sirius said

"No this is between me and her," James said standing up and running after her.

I ran up to the girls down and threw myself into my pillow, and cried. I didn't know why I was crying. I just had to cry. Why did he have to change back? Did he even change at all? Why did I smile at him? No! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Narrator's point of view

"Lily?" James asked walking into the bedroom.

"Go away potter!" lily said

"Ah so I'm back to that name now" James Said

"Just go away," Lily said

"I can't do that," James said

"Why not?" she asked sitting up on her bed

"Because I care about you too much" he said sitting next to her. She got up and walked away but he got up and grabbed her. Her face was about two inches from his.

"You can't care that much" lily said

"Why not" he asked

"Cause you asked me out" lily said

"Shouldn't that say that I care about you more?" he asked confused

"Not when you date girls for fun," she said

"Lily, I really like you." James said

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No James!" lily yelled turning her head

"I don't believe you," she said

"Lily you have to believe me" James pleaded. Lily tried to break free of his grasp

"I can't!" she yelled

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, because all you want to do is get me into bed" lily said. James let go and she ran down the stairs.

"Lily!" he yelled chasing her.

"That's not true Lils," he yelled. He ran right into Sirius

"Ow" Sirius said as they both fell to the floor. He got up and helped James up

"What did you do James?" he asked

"I kissed her," he said

"You What?" Sirius yelled

"I like her ok... I won't lie to you anymore. I like her." James said

"I KNEW IT!" Sirius screamed

"Ok, ok you were right, now help me find her" James said

"Well what happened?" Sirius asked

"I told her I liked her. Then kissed her, and she said all I wanted to do was seduce her," James said

"Well that's a little harsh" Sirius said

"I know" James said

"Ok you take this hall, ill take this one" Sirius said pointing down the hallways

"Ok, meet up with you in twenty" James said

"Ok" Sirius said. They both dashed down the halls, unable to find lily. Until finally they both gave up and went to the common room.

"Any luck?" James asked as Sirius came into the room. James, Remus, and peter were on the couch.

"No" Sirius said

"I explained to Remus and peter," James said

"Good" Sirius said

"So no one has seen her?" Remus asked

"No" Sirius said

"And you looked in the dungeons?" James asked

"Yup" Sirius said

"Weird" peter said

"Where else could she be?" James asked

"I don't know" Sirius said

"Me either" Remus said

"Just great" James said

"Why was I so stupid?" he asked

"I thought the same exact thing when I kissed her" Sirius said

"Now Remus has to kiss her and see if he's stupid" peter said. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at him like he was three years old. (And not in the aw how cute way)

"Shut up Peter" James said, and Peter listened.

"Well I'm going to bed," Peter said

"Me too" Remus said. Sirius sat down next to James on the couch

"Night" all four said at the same time. After about an hour Sirius went to bed. James still sat in the same spot on the couch until about two am. That's when Lily walked in. she tried to walk right by him but wasn't very lucky.

"Lily!" James yelled grabbing her wrist.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said breaking his grip. But she stayed there

"Well I do" James said

"Well that sucks for you now doesn't it" Lily said turning away but James was quicker. He grabbed her again, and this time held on to her.

"Look, I've tried everything to get you these last few years" James said

"Yea like sleeping with every girl in the school and them dumping them is going to make me want you," Lily said

"I thought it would make you jealous" James said

"James! Stop making excuses" lily said

"I'm not!" James yelled. Little did both of them know, Sirius and Remus were sitting on the stairs watching them

"She so likes him" Sirius whispered to Remus

"I know" Remus whispered back

"How am I supposed to trust you?" lily asked

"I don't know. You just have too," James said

"No James, I really don't" Lily said trying to break his grip

"You're not going anywhere," James said holding her

"Go James!" Sirius whispered. Just loud enough so only Remus could hear

"You can't keep me here forever, at least not standing up" Lily said

"Fine" James said. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He placed her on the couch and sat next to her, still holding her wrist

"Better?" he asked

"No" Lily said

"Well I'm not going to take you to my bed" He said

"Good" Lily said

"Fine we'll just stay here till morning" James said

"Fine" Lily said

"How long till they both fall asleep?" Remus asked

"Bet you five they'll fall asleep in less that an hour" Sirius said

"Deal" Remus said. They shook on it and watched them in silence.

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this!!!! I guess I was just really busy with everything else, and forgot to post. Ill put up the next chap soon to make it up. Ok I own everyone you don't recognize, like jean and Amanda. Well actually there based off really people so I guess they own themselves. Lol anywayz plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

Time seemed to go as slow as ever, but an hour later all four of them were still awake

"You owe me five" Remus said

"Fine" Sirius said reaching in his pocket and giving Remus the money.

"Lily you're going to have to talk to me soon" James said for about the fifth time

"Fine, what would you like to talk about?" Lily asked

"Us" James said

"There is no us," Lily said

"Ok then, let's talk about what's going on between me and you" James said

"I don't want to talk about that," Lily said

"Well we have to" James said

"No we really don't" Lily said. James grabber her face and turned her said to that she was facing him. He (still holding her face (one hand on each side)) leaned in and kissed her.

"Aww how cute" Remus said mocking a girl's voice. Sirius and him stifled a laugh

"Yea we really do" James said

"Don't do that!" Lily said

"Then talk to me," James said

"No!" Lily said. Again they sat in silence being watched. Finally Sirius and Remus fell asleep on the stairs.

"Please just give me a little explanation," James said

"Fine! James I thought you changed. I used to hate it when all you did was ask me out. It annoyed me so much, especially when you messed up your hair. Then you did it again. You rain you fingers through your hair and asked me out. So I ran. Then you followed me. And we kissed, from that kiss I forced my self to believe, whether it was true or not, that all you were trying to do was to get me into bed. Just so you could brag about it," Lily said

"But that's not true" James said

"Well that's all I can believe" Lily said

"WELL WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE IN ME?" James yelled

"BECAUSE I CANT JAMES!" lily yelled. That was the last thing they had said to each other. Again they sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until lily finally fell asleep in James' arms, and James too fell asleep holding lily

Remus awoke first that morning, in a very uncomfortable position on the stairs. He looked to his left and saw Sirius was too asleep. He quietly shook him awake

"Lemme alone" Sirius mumbled

"Sirius! We fell asleep on the stairs". Sirius sat up and looked around. They he looked at the couch. It appeared to be empty. He stood up and walked around to other side to find a pleasant surprise.

"Aw Remus come look" Sirius said. Remus walked over and saw lily fast asleep leaning against James. Remus quickly ran and got a camera. (Idc if cameras work in Hogwarts, they do in this story) He ran back downstairs and took a picture. Then both Sirius and him went upstairs.

"This is priceless" Sirius said holding the camera

"Yes it is" Remus said

"So what do you think happened between them after we fell asleep?" Sirius asked grinning

"They probably fell asleep Padfoot" Remus said

"You take the fun out of everything," Sirius said

"Thanks" Remus said.

James' point of view

I shifted slightly on the couch. I opened my eyes and noticed Lily against me. Somehow I had fallen asleep with my arm around her and she had fallen asleep leaning on my chest. I really didn't care how it happened. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She quickly sat up and looked at me, then screamed.

"Lily calm down" I said

"No James" she told me, again she tried to walk away but I grabbed her

"What?" she asked

"We need to talk," I said

"James, you've been saying that all night, I don't want to talk to you" Lily said

"So what are we going to do? Just let everything slip like we used to?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Well it seemed to work before" Lily said looking strait back into my eyes

"How exactly did it work? We just say whatever and walk away not talking for the next month unless we were in another one of those stupid fights? I don't know about you Lily but I don't want to go back to that," I said. I let go of her arm and let it fall to her side.

"What can we do then James" Lily asked me

"Maybe if you would just listen for one second and explain to me what happened it won't happen again." I said

"I just don't want to talk about it" Lily said. Surprisingly she still stood there staring into my eyes. Again I saw the pain and hatred, Hatred that she seemed to have been bottling up for years.

"Ok then can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure" lily said

"Do you honestly hate me?" I asked. She quickly locked her eyes to the floor as if she thought I was reading her mind.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't hate you James, but I don't like you at all" she said

"Why?" I asked. She looked up and looked back into my eyes.

"Because I don't think its right the way you treat people." Lily said

"Treat who? Are you still mad at me for what I did to Snape?" I asked

"No, well yes, I don't get how you can go around cursing everyone who gets in your way, or sleep with every girl in the school for the pleasure of just that one night, just so you can tell everyone else that you scored the next morning. Honestly I don't think there is on girl besides me that you haven't slept with. Or at least not one pretty girl in this entire school. It's crazy James." Lily said. I could see her eyes were getting glossy and wet. It hurt her to talk about t it, I didn't know why though.

"Look Lily, I don't know why I slept with all those girls in the past. I guess I was this kid who thought I could get everything I wanted. But now I know that I can't. So what if I'm still on the house team, or if I curse Snape on occasion, or even if everyone in while I have a sudden erg to be with a girl at night. I'm a guy lily! I can't help it! Just like you can't help feeling things for certain people. I can't explain it like you want me to Lily, I'm not going to lie to you" I said. She stayed silent. I know it was and it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear about things that went through my head. But I think she wanted to hear that I wasn't going to lie to her.

She silently turned away and walked slowly to her dorm. I sat on the couch and sighed. I had no idea what was going through her head. I had no idea what was going through my head. Sirius ran down the stairs and jumped over the back of the couch landing in a perfect sitting position right next to me.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked grinning

"Sirius you can't lie to me" I said

"I know, I know. I saw you and Lily asleep together on the couch" Sirius said

"Oh" I said.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked

"Nothing" I said

"Ok" Sirius said

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked

"No honestly I don't." Sirius said. I laughed and got up.

"I'll explain at breakfast" I said

At breakfast

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Amanda were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Amanda her usual perky hyper self didn't seem to hyper today, jean was also there but wasn't talking much, he just kept looking at Amanda and smiling.

"Ok I'm scared, what's going on?" Sirius asked

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked

"You and him?" Sirius asked looking between both of them

"Oh My GOD! You didn't?" James asked

"Didn't what?" Amanda said

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, YOU SLEPT TOGETHER" James screamed

"JAMES SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled looking around. Almost half the school was looking at her and James.

"This isn't a show" James yelled again. Everyone turned back to their plates

"You did didn't you?" James asked

"No James we didn't" Amanda said

"Then what happened?" James asked

"Nothing" Amanda said again

"Fine then, ill leave it in my head what I think happened" James said

"She bit me" jean said

"She what?" Sirius said spitting out what he was drinking

"Sirius!" Lily yelled

"Sorry Lils" Sirius said

"She bit my tongue" jean said

"Did not!" Amanda said

"Yes you did" jean said

"No I was just pulling away" Amanda said

"Ok whatever" jean said

"What's going on?" James said. Lost

"I tried to French her but she bit me" jean said

"That's harsh" Sirius said

"Yea, then she said ew" jean said. Now all eyes were on Amanda

"I didn't mean it that way" Amanda said

"What other meaning does that word have?" Lily asked

"I meant to say it like wow" Amanda said

"Yea whatever" jean said

"Well I got to go" jean said. He walked back to the Slytherin table.

"That is so mean" James said

"I didn't mean it that way" Amanda said. She rested her head against the table.

"See I would teach you but I don't want to get bit" James said. For this she smacked him in the head

"Ow" He said rubbing his head.

Please review!!! And that thing between jean and amanda actually did happen to them so I figured id put it in here .lol

Cheri


	10. Chapter 10

James's point of view

"Now you have to explain," Sirius said to me

"Explain what" I Asked knowing exactly what he was talking about

"Prongs?" Sirius said

"Ok, ok nothing happened actually, I kept asking her to talk to me, she kept saying she didn't want to talk, then I kissed her, and she got mad, then I asked her if she hated me, she said no but she didn't like me at all, then she explained why, so I told her the truth" I said really quickly

"And that would be?" Sirius asked

"Tell you later" James said

"Those are your favorite three words aren't they" Sirius asked

"Guess so" James said

"I need some action," Sirius said randomly

"Sirius!" Lily almost yelled

"Stop ease dropping" Sirius said

"Well then go get some" James said

"I Should" Sirius said

"Just go" James said, and he did

"Where's Padfoot going?" Remus asked

"To get some 'action' if you know what I mean" James joked

"I see, and on that sweet Ravenclaw too" Remus continued the joke watching Sirius walk up to a Ravenclaw and shamelessly flirting with her.

"I'm stopping this" Lily said

"Don't Evans" James said

"See if you loved me, you'd call me by my first name" Lily said making up any excuse to hate him she walked away

"Its habit" James said

"I know" Remus said

"Sirius I need to talk to you" Lily said pulling him away from the Ravenclaw

"What?" Sirius asked once they were out of the hall

"I'm not letting you use her" Lily said

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked

"Here's another reason I won't date you either" Lily said walking up the stairs

"Lils that's not fair" Sirius said, he looked in the hall at the Ravenclaw then watched lily walk up the stairs

Sirius's point of view

'Choose Lily, or Ann, Lily or Ann, Lily or Ann, why does she do this to me! Lily wait up" I yelled running up the stairs

"What?" Lily asked turning around

"You've never cared about me snoging with people before" I said wondering

"So" lily said

"So, why do you care now" I asked

"I, I don't know" Lily said

"And how come you always care when James does it but you never used to care when I did it" I asked. I knew I was getting to her

"I don't know" Lily asked

"Well think about that" I said walking back down the stairs looking for Ann

Lily's point of view ( she has a little voice inside her head)

'Well he has a point'

'Shut up!'

'It's true'

'Why do you always have to bug me?'

'Because I can'

'Will you ever go away?'

'I can but not until you admit something'

'Admit what'

'That you like him'

'Who Sirius?'

'No James'

'I don't like James'

'Yes you do'

'Just shut up!' surprisingly the voice was no longer in my head. I walked back up to the common room. Until I remembered I had classes, so I walked all the way back down and to potions class.

"You will again be in pairs today, unfortunately for you I will be picking your pairs" The professor said, about half the class sighed

"Sirius Black with Amanda Petrie, Remus Lupin with Ann Woods, James Potter with Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew with Ashley Carson......." The professor went on until the class was paired off

"It must be fate" James said putting his arm around me

"Get off" I said quickly removing his arm

"Ok, ok well save it for tonight" James said

"In your dreams" I said

"Every Night" He said. I was disgusted

"Just shut up and let's get this over with" I said

"Eager are we" James said getting some ingredients

"To get away from you, yes" I said see how immature he was

"Stop denying your love" He whispered in my ear

"Fine I wont, I love josh" I said making up a name

"Josh?" James asked

"I don't know it was the first name that popped into my head" I said laughing. He laughed too

"I'm not the first person to pop in your head, I'm insulted" James said with a puppy face

"Only Sirius can pull that face off" I said quickly adding the rest of the ingredients

"Now I'm really hurt" James said

"Aww pour you" I said not even looking at him. He was getting on my nerves.

"Why are you so upset, we were fine a few days ago" James said

"Sorry, I thought I already told you that I really disliked you" I said coldly, after I said it and saw the look on his face and felt guilty. Wait why am I feeling guilty over James? It was silent until the bell rang, in which I left the class as quick as possible

"I really hate this class" James said

"At least you weren't pared with Amanda" Sirius said

"At least you weren't pared with Lily" James said

"You should be happy about that" Sirius said

"She's just being a real, im not going to say it" James said cutting himself off incase one of lily's friends heard

"Chicks" Sirius said shaking his head


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know what it is about her that I like so much. She's stuck up, she criticizes everything I do. I mean when we met in first year I though she was pretty and all, and she was a cool person to hang out with and stuff, but ever since I became a marauder and started pulling pranks on people, all she did and all she does is get mad at me. She's driving me crazy now. And to add to my list she hates me. I watched her sit down with Amanda. She was sitting two rows in front of me and a table to the left, so I had a perfect view of her without making it obvious. I watched her laugh with Amanda before going back to her miserable self. I noticed she did that a lot, she tried to cover up her sadness yet she always seemed sad.

"Mr. potter, is there anyway I can get your attention?" Professor Mcgonagal asked

"Sorry Professor" I said quickly. I watched her pace back and fourth across the room. I could understand what she was saying though; it was like she was speaking in a foreign language.

"Prongs, you ok man?" Sirius asked me

"Yea I'm fine," I said.

"Ok" he said in a disbelieving voice. He turned back to his paper. I looked over at it and saw a note from Remus, what Remus had written disappeared and Sirius wrote on the paper. Then that disappeared and Remus' writing started to appear again. We had learned how to do that in third year. You could write a not to someone and it would appear right on their paper, then all they had to do was write back on the same paper your note had appeared on. It was a simple charm but no body or not a lot of people knew about it.

I looked back over a Lily. She was intently watching the professor speak. I found it funny how Sirius or I never studied yet we had the top grades in all of our classes, next to Remus that is. And Lily always studied and paid attention yet she still had lower grades than us. She glanced back at me, most people would turn away quickly but I still watched her and looked into her eyes, she quickly turned back to her parchment and I turned back to… well I took out a piece of parchment and started to write. The bell rang and I left with Sirius, meeting up with Remus and peter

"What was with you in class?" Remus asked

"Nothing, I'm just really tired," I said

"So what are you going to do about Mrs. Evans?" Sirius asked

"Nothing, I think I'm just going to stop," I said

"Stop what?" Remus asked

"Stop annoying her" I said

"You're still going to talk to her right?" Sirius asked

"Yea" I said

"Lets just go eat," I said walking ahead of them towards the great hall.

Lily's point of view, still in class

I watched the teacher pace across the room. I was listening to her, but also thinking about things, I glanced back at James and saw him looking at me. Our eyes lock for a few seconds before I turned back to the notes I was taking. Through the corner of my eye I still saw him looking at me before he turned his head towards Sirius. The bell rang and I walked with Amanda to the great hall.

"Anyone there?" Sirius asked sitting across from me.

"What, oh sorry" I said looking at him

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked

"Things" I said. Everyone was at lunch now

"Things like?" Sirius asked

"Things like school" I said avoiding the subject.

"That's a big subject," He said

"Just shut up," I said shoving a roll into his mouth.

"Good food" Sirius said chewing a bite off of the roll. Remus, James, Amanda and I laughed

"What's going on?" Peter asked

"Nothing" I said

"A little touchy about our thoughts today are we?" Sirius asked

"Is that ok with you?" I asked

"No actually" He joked

"Aww I'm sorry," I said.

"Come on, tell me," He said putting on a puppy face

"Sorry, I cant. Want a bone?" I asked hyperly. James almost spit out his food

"Very funny" Sirius said

"Potter you ok?" I asked

"Fine" He said coughing

"Anyway…think were going to have the same assignment in potions tomorrow." I asked

"Probably seeing as how he's going to give those gits extra time" Sirius said

"He favors them so much" James said

" It sucks," I said

"Well at least your partner doesn't flirt with you the whole entire time" Remus said

"Remus?" I asked

"Yea?" He asked

"Are you gay?" I Asked. He spit out his pumpkin juice

"Hell no, that's just wrong" Remus said

"Well you have a pretty girl flirting with you, and yet you have a problem with it" I said

"I just don't like Ann, at all" He said

"Oh ok" I said breathing a little lighter now.

" Change of subject needed" Sirius said

"Quiditch" James said quickly

"When are we playing captain?" Sirius asked

"Not quite sure yet" James said

"Who are you playing?" I asked

"Hufflepuff" Sirius said after James didn't answer

"You guys will definitely win," I said

"Look I have to go" James said looking at me. he gave a small smile and left

"Sirius, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much" He answered

"No I mean what's up with James?" I asked wondering

"He's just tired, no sleep last night," Sirius said

"Oh ok" I said still thinking to myself, he's still acting weird. I mean he can go a week without sleeping and still have his charm. Wait Why do I care so much about the way he is acting?

"Lils you there?" Sirius asked

"Yea, just thinking," I said

"About what?" Sirius asked. I stuffed another roll in his mouth got up and left.

"Can't even ask questions anymore," Sirius said. Remus just shook his head and laughed. He got up and left

"What?" He asked Amanda. She too got up and left

"What?" He asked again before he got up and left.

The portrait swung open and I walked into the common room. No one was there except James, I walked by him expecting him to grab me or something, but he didn't, he just stared into the empty fireplace. I kept walking and went up to the girl's dormitories. I switched my books and laid down on my bed for a minute, until I remembered I had classes

James' point of view

I Watched Lily walk past me and up to the dorm, though I didn't let her see. She came back down a minute later. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes strait but couldn't help it and looked back at her

"You going to class?" I asked

"Duh" She said walking out of the common room. I followed

"What class do we have now?" I asked knowing the answer

"What?" She asked

"What class are we going to?" I asked

"Your telling me you dont know what class we have, that you're just walking," she said. I noticed that, what I had said made me look stupid but I didn't care, it was the only way to start a conversation

"Yes, yes I am" James said

"Herbology" Lily said

"Oh yea, do you like herbology?" I asked

"James?" She asked. She called me James, yay!

"Yes?" I asked

"Did you hit your head on something?" She asked

"No" I said

"Then what did you do?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing, you're just acting weird," She said

"Sorry" I said. She picked up on speed. I think I was starting to freak her out

"whats the rush?" I asked

"Just don't want to be late" Lily said

"Were going to one of the firsts ones there anyway" I said

"so" she said

"whatever" I said walking with her. when we got to class the only ones there where Sirius, Remus, peter, and Amanda.

"There you are" Sirius said

"did we worry you?" I asked

"yes you did" Sirius said

"Will you stop acting like an adult" Lily said

"Will you stop running away" Sirius asked

"What the hell" I asked

"I don't know" Lily said

"Either do I" Sirius said

"And you think I'm weird" I said to lily


	12. Chapter 12

After a day of classes and dinner, they hung out in the common room.

Lily's point of view

"So what did you guys do on the way to class?" Sirius asked

"Nothing" I said

"Really?" Sirius asked

"Really" James said

"Although James was acting very weird," I said

"I was trying to be nice for once," James said

"Are you saying you're not nice?" I asked

"No, I" James started before shutting himself up

"She got you there" Sirius said

"Shut up" James said

"Guys" Remus said. He was looking rather pale

"Yea moony?" James asked

"I'm going to go to bed, I don't feel so well" Remus said

"Feel better Remus" I said

"Night moony" Both Sirius and James said

"Night" Amanda said

"Night" he said silently

"Is he ok?" I asked

"Yea, probably catching cold," James said quickly

"He gets sick a lot," I said

"Yea" Sirius said

"Poor guy" Amanda said

"Yea" James said

"Well I'm going to bed" Amanda said

"Night" we all said at the same time

"I'm going to go to the kitchens" Sirius said

"You just ate" I said

"You should know I'm always hungry" Sirius said

"And yet you keep such an excellent figure" I said

"You should see me with my shirt off" He said winking at me

"Maybe later" I said laughing

"I'll remind you" Sirius said

"Go eat" James said

"Night" Peter said after Sirius left

"Night" Both me and James said at the same time

"So" James said

"I'm going to bed" I said. I wasn't tired though

"Cant take being in the same room alone with me can you" He asked

"What?" I asked

"You always leave or do something when we're alone together" James said

"Don't mean to" I said

"Don't lie" he said

"Goodnight James" I said

"Goodnight sweetie" he said

"Don't call me that" I said

"Ok, goodnight hunny" He said

"Don't call me that either" I said

"Ok, night Evans" He said

"Night potter" I responded

James' point of view (again fighting with the voice inside his head)

'Well at least she's not being hostile towards me anymore' 'yea I wonder what going on' 'maybe she's starting to like me' 'yea right, what am I thinking, lily would never like me' 'Anyway then why is she acting weird' 'I don't know' 'Well there has to be a reason' 'I think you just think there has to be a reason' 'Just shut up!'

"I'm going crazy" I said silently to myself walking up the stairs. Thankfully Remus was still awake

"Remus, do you ever get a little voice inside your head that fights with your thoughts?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute

"Yea, why?" Remus said

"Cause every time I think something, it's like I have another side that argues with what I thought" I said

"Yea that happens" Remus said

"Ok, just making sure I'm not going crazy" I said laughing. I laid in bed thinking. I remember Sirius come in in about an hour later. But I don't remember anything after that.

"Prongs get up" Sirius said hitting me over the head with a pillow

"What?" I asked

"We have class" Remus said

"Ok, ok I'm going" I said

Lily's point of view

'I wonder where James is.' 'Wait why am I wondering that' 'why do I even care.' 'Because u like him' 'I don't like him' 'yes you do' 'no I don't' 'admit it lily' 'no I wont admit it' 'then your saying its true' 'no I didn't say that' 'But you didn't say you denied it either' 'just go away' 'why' 'cause'

"Hey lily" James said sitting down,

"Hi James" I said, I could feel my cheeks turning red. Why am I blushing! It's just James, that annoying little prat!

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing" I said calmly. I don't think he noticed.

"Hey lils" Sirius said sitting between us. Yes! Sirius is here!

"Hey Sirius" I said relieved

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing" I said quickly

"Guilty conscious?" he asked

"What, why would you say that?" I asked nervously

"Calm down I was just joking" He said putting his arm around me. I moved his arm

"Touchy today are we?" He asked

"Just don't feel good" I lied. Why did I remove his hand? I know he was just being friendly, he does it almost everyday

"Aww, you should go get some sleep" Sirius said to me

"No, ill be fine, wait where's Remus?" I asked

"Sick" Sirius said

"Oh" I said

"I'm going to go to class" I said getting up

"Yea me too" James said following me. I really wanted to be as far away from his as I could be.

"So…" James said

"So what?" I asked

"I need to ask you something" James said. Oh no I thought he learned not to ask me out

"What?" I stopped walking and looked at him carefully avoiding his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair. No, don't do this, no!

"Did you do the potions homework?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"Did you do the potions homework?" He asked speaking slower this time

"Yea why" I asked thinking

"Because I forgot to do it" He said

"And you want to copy mine?" I asked

"Please?" He asked

"Fine" I said pushing the paper into his hands. He tapped it with his wand and handed it back

"Thanks" he said walking the other way. Wait he's got class too. Where's he going?

"What about class?" I asked

"I'll be there" He yelled not looking back. I watched him walk. Maybe he is cute. No I didn't just think that, I didn't think that. Wait yes I did, why. Well he is cute. Stop thinking that! Oh my god I need to go lie down. What about class, should I go? Yea I have to go. But that would mean spending the class with potter. I'm so confused. Just go! I walked to class and took my usual seat. After the bell rang and everyone was in class there was still no sign of James.

"Where's James?" I mouthed to Sirius across the room

"I don't know" he mouthed back

"Mr. Potter, your late, 5 points from Gryffindor"

"Sorry Professor" James said taking the seat next to me. Does he have to sit next to me?

"Told ya I'd be here" James whispered in my ear

"Guess so" I said

"Miss me?" He asked

"Oh so much" I said sarcastically

"Its ok sweetie, I'm here now" He said putting his arm around me

"James get off" I said but couldn't get out of his grip

"Is there a problem miss Evans?"

"No sorry professor" I said

"See what you did?" I said

"I didn't do anything" James said

"Ow!" he said after I kicked him under the table

"Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter"

"Sorry professor" We both said

"Lily" He whispered in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine. Yet I ignored him

"Lily" he whispered again

"What James?" I whispered back

"I love you" He whispered

"What?" I said

"Mrs. Evans I'll see you in detention" The professor said. Detention? Me I never get detention

"Professor that was my fault" James said taking the blame

"Well then, you can join her" we were silent for the rest of the class.

"I can't believe I have to spend detention with you, because of you" I said after we got out of class.

"Come on, we can do a little bonding" James said

"Yea, right" I said sarcastically

"Come on, you know you want me" he whispered in my ear before he caught up with Sirius. He so immature! I can't believe I have to go to detention with him. This is going to be hell!


End file.
